Please Don't Do This
by XDyingAnqelX
Summary: Skip ahead to when Austin and Ally go to college. The two meet on campus and become friends shortly after. After a while, Austin finds out that Ally is suicidal. Rated T for language and mentions of self harm and suicide.
1. The Strange Man

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally, Pierce the Veil or any of their songs, YouTube, or anything else mentioned in this chapter.**

**Btw, this chapter has "being sick" in it, so if you have a weak stomach, I'll tell you when it gets graphic and when it stops**

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys! It's Ally Dawson, and I'm going to do a cover of Hold On Till May by Pierce the Veil. Hope you like it!" Ally greeted her video, an innocent, beautiful smile stretching across her face. Her fingers took their familiar position on her guitar, strumming the beginning of her favorite song.<p>

_She sits up high, surrounded by the sun.  
>One million branches and she loves everyone.<br>Mom and Dad, did you search for me?  
>I've been up here so long, I'm going crazy.<em>

_As the sun went down, we ended up on the ground.  
>I heard the train shake the windows, you screamed over the sound.<br>And as we own this night, I put your body to the test with mine.  
>This love was out of control.<br>Three, two, one, where did it go?_

_Now, don't be crazy, yes, now of course you can stay here.  
>Been in a touring band for going on ten years.<br>"Big deal, I guess you're official."  
>I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel<br>Burned out.  
>It gets you down, we've all been there sometimes.<br>But tonight, I'll make you feel beautiful once again._

_And as the sun went down, we ended up on the ground.  
>I heard the train shake the windows, you screamed over the sound.<br>And as we own this night, I'll put your body to the test with mine.  
>This love was out of control.<br>Three, two one, were did it go?_

_If I were you, I'd put that away.  
>See, you're just wasted and thinking 'bout the past again.<em>

_Darlin', you'll be okay._

_And she said,  
>"If you were me, you'd do the same.<br>'Cause I can't take any more.  
>I'll draw the shades and close the door.<br>Everything's not alright.  
>And I would rather..."<em>

_And as the sun went down, we ended up on the ground.  
>I heard the train shake the windows, you screamed over the sound.<br>And as we own this night, I'll put your body to the test with mine.  
>This love was out of control.<br>Tell me, where did it go?_

She heard the hum of the last vibration of her guitar as she finished the song. Another smile that made her eyes sparkle a little was plastered on her face. Without another word, she pressed the button on the camera, causing the video to end. The young college student took the camera off of the tripod and played the video over. A tear rolled down her cheek when she saw herself.

"I'm so ugly," she said, turning the video off; the sight of herself was just unbearable. She sighed, if only she had been a bit more pretty like the other girls, she'd actually do something like put the cover on YouTube.

_Oh well_, she thought. _I just wish I was pretty... or skinny. I'm so fat, why can't I be the perfect weight like Cassidy? She's way better than me. She's also right about me, I'm so worthless. _

Ally sighed, turning the camera off completely. Suddenly, she heard her phone vibrating. She picked it up and looked at the screen. "Blocked number, huh?" she thought out loud. She shrugged, pressing "Answer". "Hello? Who is this?" she asked. Before whoever was on the other end of the line spoke, she heard the faint sound of giggling girls and she could have sworn she heard a "Shh!" before the other person said, "Is this Ally Dawson?" Ally was taken aback. They knew her name? "Yeah, how do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" she repeated, hearing the giggling girls once again and getting mad.

"Guys, shut up, dammit!" the voice yelled. "Anyway, Ally, I want to ask you something." Ally nodded her head, even though the owner of the voice couldn't see her.

"What is it?" she asked. She heard the voice chuckle before it yelled so loud that Ally had to hold the phone away from her, "HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE LAUGHED AT YOUR UGLY LITTLE FACE TODAY? EVERYONE YOU'VE MET?" She heard the voice laughing before it continued. "AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR LITTLE ANOREXIA DIET PLAN? IS IT WORKING? I HOPE IT IS, YOU DESERVE TO STARVE YOURSELF, YOU LITTLE WHORE! SADLY IT MUST NOT BE, YOU'RE SO FAT! YOU'LL NEVER BE SKINNY OR PRETTY LIKE A NORMAL PERSON. NOT THAT YOU ARE A PERSON." At this point, the voice was screeching with laughter. Then, it said, in a tone that stated clearly that the owner of the voice was trying to keep a straight face, "Kill yourself."

Three beeps signaled that the caller had hung up. Ally had dropped the phone. Who the hell was that? Why would they call her this late? And why would they tell her to kill herself and say all those things, and just laugh like that?

Ally knew the answer. She knew it ever since she was 12 years old, when she had developed the habit of cutting herself. _It's because they want you to know the truth. You are fat, ugly, worthless, and nothing but a suicidal little bitch. That's why your roommate dropped out months ago, to get away from you. They don't give two shits about you, no one does. Why can't you go back to just cutting yourself? Now you're suicidal, a cutter, an anorexic, depressed, and you're even getting bulimia. Why can't you just be confident? _The second she heard that voice in the back o her head say that, she knew the answer right away.

_There's nothing to be confident about._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ally, did you sleep good last night? I hope you're not embarrassed, but at about one in the morning I heard you singing from the dorm next to yours. I know you sing when you're stressed; what's wrong?" Ally's best friend, Trish, asked during lunch the next day. "I just couldn't sleep... but it was only that type of stress a college student gets. I'm fine," Ally answered truthfully. Funny... "I'm fine" was usually a lie for her. "Well, if you need to talk to me, you know I'm always here for you. I know you're going through some tough times, what with just finding out about your grandfather... hey, next time you call him, can you tell him I said to get well soon?" Trish requested. Ally smiled broadly. "Sure thing."<p>

**WARNING: THIS IS WHERE IT GETS GRAPHIC AND NAUSEATING! **

After lunch, Ally quickly ran up to the bathroom. Checking to see if there was nobody there, she ran into a stall and made herself throw up the sandwich she just had for lunch. _Are you crazy?! _she thought to herself. _Eating a sandwich. A fucking sandwich! Even if Trish was watching you, you shouldn't have eaten that. Yeah, get that thing out of you, or else you'll get fatter..._

Suddenly, she heard the door open. _Oh, shit. Stop puking!_ It took her a minute, but she finally managed to stop herself. _Oh well, even if that got out of hand, you still got a lot out of your stomach... that's good, I guess._

"Hey, are you alright in there? Are you throwing up?" she heard a calm male voice ask. "What are you doing in the girls' bathroom?" she asked, shocked. The man chuckled, "I heard you coughing outside. I didn't know if you were throwing up, but I checked to see if the hallways were clear and just walked in. Are you alright?" he repeated.

Ally flushed the toilet, checking to see if she got any vomit on the floor and cleaning up the rest on the side of the toilet. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just got a little sick, that's all..." she lied.

**~End of sickening part~**

As Ally stepped out of the stall, she saw a handsome young man who had big, brown eyes and luscious blond hair. He didn't look fancy or casual, but he didn't look like the average college student. He was wearing an unbuttoned blazer and a white shirt with dark blue jeans and sneakers. For a second, Ally thought he was a professor.

"Before you ask, I'm a student, not a teacher. I just think that dressing like this in college is more comfortable... I never knew why," he explained, as if he read her mind. "I saw you looking at my outfit," he said as Ally opened her mouth to ask how he knew what she was thinking. "So, are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Ally nodded, unable to speak because of his attractiveness. He smiled. "Do you want to walk to class with me? I could tell the teacher that you just go sick if they ask why you were late. I have a good reputation at this school, so teachers know that I wouldn't lie to them." he offered.

_He's so kind_, she thought. "Sure, thanks," Ally croaked, still taken aback by his hotness. The two of them walked out of the bathroom, checking to see if the coast was clear before walking down the corridor.

"Hey, I've seen you outside today. A few girls were talking to you. I'm sorry for being nosy... but what were you guys talking about?" the man asked. Ally remembered and winced:

_"Hey, skank. Who'd you fuck this weekend? You know, I think that you should quit this college and go to a stripper school. At least that'll suit you better," Ally head from behind her. She turned around. "Leave me alone, Cassidy," she said, her back facing her. "If you want to talk to me, why don't you face me instead of mumbling it so quietly I can't even hear you, bitch?" Cassidy hissed. Ally ignored her, which was a mistake..._

_"Look at me, you little whore!" Cassidy snapped. Ally turned to face her out of fright. Cassidy and her flock of bitches laughed. "So fucking weak... you'd do whatever I'd tell you to, wouldn't you? Now, turn back around, I've see that ugly ass face for too long."_

"Ally?" she heard the man's voice ask. "Huh? W-What?" Ally said, her cheeks going bright red. "C'mon, we're here. I'll go in with you and tell the teacher why you're late okay?" he reminded her. Ally nodded, meaning that she understood.

"Who's that? Miss Dawson, where have you been? You're ten minutes late," Mr. Carson scolded. "She just got sick after lunch. Must have eaten something bad or whatever... I was just bringing her back to class. You don't mind, do you, Mr. Carson?" the man asked. Mr. Carson smiled. "Not at all. Thank you, Mr. Moon," the teacher thanked.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name," the man whispered.

"Ally Dawson," Ally replied, "What's yours?"

"Austin Moon," the man answered, smiling and leaving the classroom.

"Miss Dawson, please take your seat next to Cassidy," Mr. Carson commanded. Ally looked to the back of the room to her seat and sighed. "Yes, Mr. Carson."


	2. The Theory

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mayday Parade or any of their son****gs or the alternate female version of "Terrible Things" by Jessica Nash (Or Austin & Ally, if I have to do this)**

**Btw, this is sort of going to be a short chapter, it only has (not including this Author's Note) 1,302 words. (Sorry, I'm not the person to write very long chapters...)**

* * *

><p>"Ally? Can I talk to you in private?" Austin asked a few days later during lunch. "Oh... Sure," Ally replied, shocked. What was he going to tell her? "Come on by the fountain over there," Austin directed.<p>

"Why did you want to talk to me? What's wrong?" Ally asked once they reached the fountain, kind of worried about what he was going to say. "Ally, I pass the girl's bathroom every day. Guess what I hear _every day_?" Austin asked, his tone telling Ally that he was getting mad. "Coughing. I hear coughing. For several minutes. I know it's more than a violent cough. It sounds the same as that day that I met you. I know it's you, Ally, do don't you even lie. I have a question for you," Austin stated, getting angrier with each word he said.

"What's the question, Austin?" Ally croaked, horrified. She knew what was coming.

"Do you have bulimia?"

* * *

><p>Later that day as Ally was sitting in her dorm, she heard a knock on the door. "Ally, can I come in?" Trish's voice asked from the other side. "Sure. What is it that you want?" Ally asked as Trish walked in. "Nothing. I just wanna talk. What are you doing with your keyboar? Writing a new song?" Trish asked. She knew Ally loved writing songs.<p>

"Yeah. I have the first verse and chorus figured out. Do you want to hear it?" Ally regretted it as soon as she offered it. She hated her singing voice more than anything in the world. Singing in front of people was so embarrassing to her. It wasn't like she had stage fright or anything; she just _hated _her voice with a passion. She never wanted to sing in front of Trish. Or anyone in general, really. It was similar to stage fright, but she didn't care if she messed up. She just cared about how horrible she thought her voice was.

"Yeah, I'd love to. You always write the prettiest songs," Trish said with a smile, "And you have such an amazing voice."

_Liar_, Ally thought.

Her fingers danced on her keyboard as she played the introduction of her song:

_By the time I was your age, "I'd give anything  
>To fall in love truly" was all I could think.<br>That's when I met your father, the boy of my dreams.  
>The most wonderful man that I'd ever seen.<br>_

_He said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
>I can't help but notice you staring at me.<br>I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe  
>I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."<br>Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.  
><em>

"That sounds like a cute song. Is the girl who's telling her son the story of her and his father telling him a story of how they met because the son just had a heartbreak or something?" Trish asked. "Something like that. I want to make people think that that's what the song is trying to say, but then she's going to say that his father died and then the title will make more sense. Basically, I want people to be caught off guard," Ally explained, "But I don't know how I'm going to write the next part. I think I'll quit for today."

Trish looked shocked. "Wow, Ally, that's actually kind of clever," she said. "I'd be totally caught off guard." Ally smiled. "Good, that's what I'm going for," she stated, chuckling. "I should get back to my dorm. It's getting pretty late and I'm tired," Trish said, yawning. "Good night, Ally."

"Night," Ally said.

Trish exited the room, closing the door behind her. Ally decided to change her mind and continued to write her song, finishing it at two in the morning. By that time, her eyes were heavy and sleep took over her body the second she climbed under the warm, thick blankets and lauded her head on the soft pillow.

* * *

><p>"Ally! Wake up! You overslept!" Trish's voice called the next day. Ally blinked a few times before she was completely awake. "I overslept? What time is it?" she asked, yawning. "A little after 10," Trish replied, looking at her wrist watch. "Shit," Ally whispered. "Come on, Ally, get up, you need to get ready quickly," Trish rushed.<p>

Trish stepped out of the room and allowed Ally to get ready. Thank goodness she had a shower last night; she didn't know why she did it at night when she usually did it in the morning, but she was grateful.

She skipped putting on her makeup and doing her hair; she only brushed it, ran her fingers through it a few times, and tied it up into a pony tail. She put on the first things she saw (A pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a piano on it). She looked at her watch. She only took 15 minutes. Usually she took an hour to get ready.

Ally stepped out of her dorm room and saw Trish standing outside. They walked to class together. Boy, was she going to be in trouble...

* * *

><p>Later at lunch, Ally didn't see Austin. <em>Maybe he's sick or something<em>, Ally thought to herself. _Oh well... At least I'll be able to get this nasty food out of me. What does Austin know? Telling me that I should keep this shit in my stomach... Fuck no! Who does he think he is? Acting like he has control over me and what I do... _Ally felt a sudden odd rage surge through her veins. Right now, it all seemed to add up, and she couldn't hate Austin even more than she did at this very moment... Not letting her make herself throw up, making her eat more than she already did... It's been only a few weeks and she gained almost 3 pounds! She felt fatter than ever... She hated Austin... She fucking hated that faggot...

"Ally?" Trish said, waving her hand in front of Ally's face and causing her to get out of her head. "W-What? What happened?" Ally asked, strangely feeling a bit woozy. "You blanked out... I saw you clenching your fist and you seemed to be staring off into space. What's wrong? Are you mad at someone? I'll fuck them up," Trish warned, her tone getting angrier with every word that escaped her very lips, "You seem a little out of it today... First you oversleep, now this. Please tell me what's wrong."

She was right. Ally _was _out of it a little bit. But, why? Maybe it's the fact that she's been eating more than she's used to... But wait a second, Ally overslept because she was up late writing her song and, probably because of Austin's peculiar absence, she began to think about him. Did she _miss _him? That can't be; if he's sick then he'd obviously still be in the building, just in his dorm and lying in bed... But the fact that he wasn't here, right now, five feet away from her, forcing her to swallow that evil food... Maybe she did miss him. Sh's gotten used to eating a little more... No big deal. Austin _was_ her friend, and she could say she cared about him without hesitating.

Maybe her theory was correct... Maybe she had a little baby crush on him.

Just a baby crush...

After lunch, Ally continued to class without even going to the bathroom first.


	3. Fuck This Crush

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally, Apple, Mayday Parade, Terrible Things, Jessica Nash's cover(Do I even need a disclaimer for that?), Pierce the Veil, or King For A Day.**

**Damn, I need a chapter where I don't include a song...**

* * *

><p>Ally woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She knew it was coming, she hasn't been drinking a lot of water lately. Or anything, really. She knew she was dehydrated. Did she care? No. She looked at her alarm clock. <em>2 o'clock in the morning.<em> She let out a whiny groan and laid back down. _See? You're getting a headache because you're an anorexic, bulimic little whore_, she thought.

"No, it's too early for this..." Ally whined. "I just have a fucking headache... I'm being dramatic," she reassured herself. _It's Austin's fault. He's too much of an influence on you. He's brainwashed you into thinking you're too thin. If you're too much of anything, you're too fat! You deserve both this physical and mental pain._

Ally sat up in her bed, grabbing her iPhone. "I'd might as well listen to music to calm me down..." she said, shrugging. She put her headphones into her ears and turned the volume down; the song she wanted to listen to was kind of loud. She clicked on "King For A Day" by Pierce the Veil. Sure, it wasn't the best choice for a lullaby, but it was for her. Kellin Quinn's beautiful voice, mixed with Vic's... she could just die. She wasn't really sleepy after the song (Who would be?), so she just decided to play her song that she just wrote. (**A/N: Fuck it, just look up Jessica's cover on YouTube, I don't want to write it XD. But seriously, she's amazing, and a really really REAAALLLY low female alto. She's just perfect c:**)

She was careful to keep her voice quiet and turned the keyboard's volume down a little bit; it was becoming a habit of hers to sing in the middle of the night, and she was pretty sure some people besides just Trish heard her the past few nights.

* * *

><p>"Ally?" a familiar voice called the next day (well, actually, on the same day, just a few hours later). "Y-y-yeah? What is it, A-Austin?" Ally said, yawning very widely. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. <em>Again? <em>Ally thought. She was still out-of-the-blue mad at him; she didn't want a lot to do with him right now.

"What do you want, Austin?" she asked with a bit of attitude. "Well, first of all, I want you to stop with the rudeness. What did I do to you?" Austin asked in the same tone. "I'm sorry, Austin, I just get this way sometimes... I guess it's because I barely got any sleep last night, I'm so tired," she lied. "It's fine, but I just wanted to talk to you. I'm kind of worried about you. Did you do anything bad yesterday?" he asked in a concerned tone.

_Yeah, I have about forty more cuts on my thighs and stomach... _"Why do you care?"she asked, trying not to sound rude. Austin shrugged, "Like I said, I'm worried about you. And since I was sick yesterday, I couldn't interact with you. I'm sorry, I just... I don't like seeing pretty girls hate themselves and thinking they're not worth anything. Please forgive me," he explained, sounding a little embarrassed when he said the "pretty girls" part, making Ally's cheeks heat up. "You think I'm pretty?" she asked, realizing how much girls do that whenever a guy compliments them. Austin looked at her as though she was stupid.

"Of course I do. Actually, you're beautiful... Sometimes I wonder how you can't possibly see it," he flattered.

All of a sudden, Ally wanted nothing more than to scream at him and call him a lying little faggot (which he was), but she just kept blushing and managed to find a piece of hair to twirl awkwardly. There was silence for a few minutes. "So, um, Spring Break is coming up, and I live about a few hours away... do you want to visit me? Oh, wait a minute, never mind. How far away do you live? I could visit you-I mean, if you want me to! I'm not trying to sound like a creep, but... I kind of want to get to know you better..." Austin said with sudden nervousness that Ally strangely thought was hot. She giggled.

"Sure, you can visit me. I'll give you my address tomorrow, unless you have a pen and paper with you," she said. Austin shook his head, "It's in my dorm."

"Alright," she said, smiling beautifully. Austin walked away as lunch ended, and Ally thought about what he just said.

_"Do you want to visit me? Oh, wait a minute, never mind. How far away do you live? I could visit you..."_

Why didn't Austin want her at his house?

* * *

><p>That night, Ally didn't get any sleep at all. She lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling all night. She didn't even get up to play her keyboard, guitar, or anything, really. All she could think about was why Austin didn't want her to go to his house. Do his parents abuse him or something? Does he even have a house? Is he homeless? No, then he wouldn't even come close to being able to pay to go to such a nice college, especially since he lived on campus, which costed a hell of a lot of money.<p>

She tried to stop stressing over it, but she couldn't...

_Fuck this crush_, she found herself thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I have the BEST. IDEA. EVER. I'm going to hold a contest! What do you want to happen with the whole "Austin won't let her come to his house" thing? PM me if you have any ideas whatsoever. There's only one catch: It CAN'T be that his parents abuse him or whatever. It must be original and creative. There's not really a deadline because I don't really even know when the chapter when he reveals the reason comes out, BUT I'll stop taking ideas when I start writing the chapter. So, if you have an idea and want to do it, PM me and I'll give credit to the winner when I write it. So yeah... I hope you liked this chapter (Sorry that it's really short)! Bye!<strong>


	4. Something's Happening Here

Spring break couldn't come any slower. It could have just fell on them, or crept up and attacked. Unfortunately, for Ally, the wait was slower than a slug. Maybe it's just the fact that she was wondering still while Austin didn't want her at his house? She hated this crush... she fucking hated it. I mean, what's to like about him, besides the fact that he's really damn hot... and sweet... and has a good body... and clever...

Ally shook her head as soon as she realized she was fantasizing about him.

_Isn't the point of trying to get over someone getting over them? _she asked herself. Hey, that could be a good song lyric...

Now she knew why she kept daydreaming: This class is fucking boring.

* * *

><p>The whole day was a blur, pretty much. She forgot to go to the bathroom today because she was still thinking about Austin (<em>I fucking hate this crush<em>, she thought) and it wasn't until she was in her dorm that night when she realized something:

She's gained six whole pounds in two months. The familiar sensation she got when she was deep in rage formed in her stomach again, and she opened her drawer, only to reveal a little box of blades...

In a matter of seconds, she was bleeding. She had ran to her bathroom and dragged the blade across her skin, not giving two shits about the pain she was used to... not giving a fuck about Austin... well, actually, she did, or else she wouldn't be cutting herself right now because of him. She pushed that thought aside. "No, it's because you've gained six fucking pounds," she thought out loud. It wasn't like anyone was going to hear her... "It's Austin's fault. All. His. Fucking. Fault. Why do I let him control me? Did I even realize he's stopped stalking me after lunch and I can just throw up at will? Why have I stopped?" she asked herself. It was true; Ally had full access to go in and throw up after lunch, plus she was in a bathroom right now, so that made her wonder why she didn't want to do it...

Maybe she was recovering? Or maybe she was just too tired and didn't feel like it? No, she had full access to, she wanted to... yet she stays glued to the spot she was in. _This is stupid_, she thought to herself.

As much as she strangely knew she'd regret it, she walked over to the toilet and bent down...

* * *

><p>She knew it was coming, but the next morning she felt terrible. She was almost 100% sure she threw up all six pounds last night. She was a little dizzy since it got out of hand and lasted about ten minutes, but at least she lost a lot of food. She was getting back on track. She said her stomach hurt as an excuse to not eat lunch, and she threw up again to make sure nothing was in her. As bad as it sounds to you, she was actually happy.<p>

At least, that's what she thought. Deep down, she knew it was wrong, but she told herself it was because she hadn't done it in a while, and she was used to not doing it, which made it sort of new to her. But she also knew Austin would figure out and she'd be in trouble with him, but why did it matter? He wasn't the boss of her...

Ally didn't know why she was starting to think about this right now, but Cassidy had been ignoring Ally for a long time. Maybe that bitch has come to her senses and realized that bullying in fucking college was just for dumbasses...

Or maybe she's just talking shit about Ally behind her back. Yeah, that sounds like Cassidy.

"Ally? Why haven't you talked to me in a while?" she head a voice behind her. Austin's voice. "Huh? Oh, sorry, I've been busy. Test, exams, all that..." she lied. "I can tell you're not doing a lot better, you look like you haven't gained any weight," he scolded, which caught her off guard. "Oh... sorry..." she replied, not really knowing what to say. "Meet me at lunch," he ordered, walking away to class.

_Fuck you, Austin._

* * *

><p>That day during lunch, she looked for Austin and found him by the fountain and walked over. "What is it that you want?" she asked rather rudely on accident. "Sorry, I just-" Austin looked up at her with his beautiful, brown eyes. "It's fine. I'd be in a shitty mood, too, with everything going on," he said understandingly. "Well, what's so important, anyway?" she asked, trying to say it politely. "I just want to talk," he replied. <em>Thank God Trish is out today<em>, Ally thought to herself. "Oh, um... sure, okay," she said with a fake smile. "What do you want to talk about?" She sat down next to Austin. "I don't really care, I just want to get your minds off things. I know that you're one of those girls who would get stressed a lot, but it's not like I'd blame you. I know you're going through a lot, and I overheard you and Trish talking about your sick grandfather. I hope he gets better, by the way," he rambled, not noticing a tear escaping Ally's eye and her head bending down. "Austin..." He looked at her. **  
><strong>

"Oh, um, did I say something wrong?" he asked in a panicky voice. Ally nodded. "My grandfather died two days ago," she croaked weakly. She looked back up at Austin, who looked taken aback. "Ally, I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place, I-"

But Ally interrupted him. She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, not realizing what she was doing and blushing madly. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her little waist, which meant he returned the hug. "It's fine, Austin. You didn't know. And his death isn't your fault, anyway, but please don't remind me about it in the future," she pleaded. "I'm sorry, Ally... I won't," he promised. She looked back up at him. He was also blushing a little, and their faces were just inches apart...

Ally let go awkwardly. "I'd, um, better go..." she said nervously. "Yeah, me too..." Austin said, looking down at the ground, still blushing madly.

Ally's cheeks also felt hot, and before anything else happen, she turned around and left.


	5. Cassidy Strikes Again

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Arms" by Christina Perri, Christina Perri, or (why do I keep forgetting this?) Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Ally has talked to Austin. She wondered if she went a bit too far to hug him like that, almost having her lips touch his... On the bright side, though, Spring Break was only a week away. Half of her wanted to be home already with her mom, dad, and little brother, Evan, but the other half knew that they'd be mourning over her grandfather's death, which she wanted to stay away from. Those thoughts reminded her, she might miss his funeral. She knew it's be soon and that she might be late, but hopefully her family would wait until she got home for Break...<p>

Every little thought pounding in her head was enough to stress her out. She couldn't get any sleep whatsoever, not matter how much she tossed and turned. She tried to avoid that after a while, and just closed her eyes. Unfortunately, that wasn't working very well. After a while, she decided to listen to "Arms" by Christina Perri, since it was a soft-ish song and might put her to sleep. It was one of her favorite songs, because she could relate to it. Her heart wanted to fall in love, but her brain told her not to...

_Ally looked around her. She was in a meadow. It was so peaceful. She heard beautiful music playing as if she were in a movie. She didn't know if she was alone or not, but, though she didn't see anyone, she sensed someone else with her. _

_"Austin!" Ally yelled with excitement after she saw his face. His wonderful, beautiful, flawless face... _

_"Ally, what are you doing here?" Austin asked, a look of shock on his face. "I'm not sure... I don't know how I got here..." she said, trailing off. "Well, all that matters is that you're here, right?" Austin asked her. "What do you mean?" Ally asked, not knowing what he meant. "Ally..." Austin walked closer to her. _

_"Please, don't leave me..." he pleaded. Ally wasn't sure what he meant by this, but she found herself whispering, "I won't."_

_Their eyes were locked into each others, and it didn't feel awkward at all. She was in love... that's all she knew. He stepped closer and pulled her in for what Ally thought was a hug, but he gently grabbed her waist and was starting to close the space between their lips, and Ally gladly helped him by also leaning. Their lips were inches apart... millimeters... one millimeter..._

Ally's alarm clock beeped loudly, causing her to open her eyes and jump; the unexpected beeping scared her a little. She sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. She was dreaming that she almost kissed Austin...

It was then when she realized deep down that that was what she desired most in the world. Her lips on his... But she pushed that aside and got out of bed. Must be the fact that she's just tired...

She looked at her alarm clock to see the time. 5:02. Classes started at 7:15... she looked through her closet and found a shirt she hasn't worn in about a year. It was a band shirt for Pierce the Veil, the one with the flowers on the coffin. She didn't wear band shirts a lot anymore, but she just shrugged and threw it over her body. With all the stuff she does in the morning to get ready, 2 hours wasn't enough time.

* * *

><p>The day just kind of flew by with Ally not realizing how fast it was. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was sort of happy for Spring Break, which was now six days away. It was funny, too, how when you're expecting a break from all this bullshit the days sort of drag on like a carriage with a fat rider.<p>

Before she knew it, she was back in her dorm and was playing with her keyboard, trying to find the perfect melody for her new song. It wasn't very late, 6pm, so she decided not to turn the volume down so low. For some reason, she wanted Austin to be in the room with her right now... they had an hour left before boys visiting girls would have to go back to their dorm...

She heard a knock on the door and a rather peculiar wave of hope flooded trough her, but she her chest got this weird feeling, as if her heart literally broke, when Trish walked through... strong disappointment, you could say.

"Hey, Ally. I could hear you playing with your key-" she began before Ally's phone rang. She picked it up, and it was a blocked number again. "Dont' answer it, it could be a pedophile!" Trish warned as Ally's hand rolled over the "Answer" button. She rolled her eyes and answered it. Trish gave a worried look.

"Hello, Ally Dawson?" the voice said, the same voice that called her a few weeks ago and told her to kill herself. Ally instantly felt bullied, though the owner of the voice hadn't said anything yet. "What do you want? Is this the same bitch that called me a few weeks ago?" Ally asked rudely, not giving two shits about her tone. The person on the other end laughed evilly. "Oh, so wittle Ally-Wally going to stand up for herself? Since when was that possible, you little weak bastard?" Trish's facial expression looked as though she were about to reach into that phone and stab the person on the other end.

Strangely, Ally didn't feel the least bit of hurt... she was annoyed, and angry. This is obviously Cassidy. "You know, why don't you just call me without making it a blocked number? Then you call me the weak bastard, when you're obviously scared to tell me your real name because you know I'd fuck you up..."

For the first time in years, Ally felt confident. The voice laughed again.

"Let me get to the point: Everybody hates you, Ally. I'm surprised you're not dead yet. You really should kill yourself, we're all waiting..." Trish took the phone out of Ally's hands and yelled as loud as she could, "FIRST OF ALL, WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ALLY A WEAK BASTARD WHEN SHE WAS RIGHT, YOU REALLY ARE THE ONE WHO'S WEAK, SINCE YOU'RE NOT WILLING TO EVEN TELL US YOUR NAME! INSTEAD, YOU JUST GO AND CALL HER OFF OF A BLOCKED NUMBER AND TELL HER TO KILL HERSELF. SECOND, WE BOTH KNOW WHO YOU ARE, CASSIDY. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP ALREADY AND STOP BEING SUCH AN IMMATURE BITCH! COLLEGE! WE ARE IN MOTHERFUCKING COLLEGE! WE ARE FUCKING ADULTS! THIRD, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT EVERYONE HATES ALLY WHEN YOU ONLY HANG AROUND THE SAME FLOCK OF BITCHES EVERY FUCKING DAY, AND ALLY HAS WAY MORE FRIENDS THAN YOU. AND FOURTH, TELLING HER TO KILL HERSELF? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? DID YOU KNOW THAT THAT'S CONSIDERED ENCOURAGING SUICIDE?! YOU CAN ACTUALLY BE CHARGED $25,000 AND AT LEAST TEN YEARS IN PRISON. AND IF SHE ACTUALLY DOES COMMIT SUICIDE, WHICH YOU'RE SO DESPERATELY HOPING FOR BECAUSE YOU'RE A SICK BITCH, YOU CAN BE CHARGED WITH MANSLAUGHTER, BUT SINCE YOU'RE TOO DUMB TO EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS, THAT MEANS YOU'RE GOING TO GO ON THIS LITTLE THING CALLED DEATH MOTHERFUCKING ROW AND-"

The phone beeped three times. Cassidy hung up.


	6. Austin's Visit

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**This has nothing to do with the story, but want to know something funny? I was PLANNING on writing a story about Harry Potter about what would have happened if that prophecy from the fifth book really was about Neville, but NOOOOOO 2 were already written, one in 2005 and one in 2010. So now, I'm really pissed.**

* * *

><p>Ally sat there, amazed at what Trish had just said. Well, screamed... no one has ever gone so far to stand up for her like that, or even stood up for her in general...<p>

"I probably woke a bunch of people up," Trish said casually. "Oh well, it's too early to go to sleep. Nerds." Ally chuckled a little. "Well, I'd better get back to my dorm and leave you to work on your song. Bye, babycakes," Trish humored, outstretching her arms and hugging Ally. "Bye, boo," Ally mimicked, hugging Trish back.

Trish walked back to her dorm, and Ally undoubtedly began to work on her new song, which lasted about an hour before she go tired. She put her pajamas on, lay down in bed, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost instantly.

_"Ally? Is that you?" a deep male voice from behind her asked. "Austin?" she said, confused. "I thought that you committed suicide," Austin recalled. Ally blushed. "Well, I attempted to, but I got hospitalized for the rest of the school year, and I didn't really want to cause a scene, so I just dropped out of college," she explained. Austin looked disappointed. _

_"That sucks," he said, sounding a little angry. Ally thought she knew what he meant. "I'm sorry, Austin, but I just didn't really want everyone to talk about me or anything, it'd be too much drama," she said. _

_"No, I meant that it sucks because your suicide attempt wasn't successful," he said rudely._

Ally woke up crying.

* * *

><p>"Ally? Are you okay? Why aren't you talking to me?" Austin asked her during lunch. "Stop bugging me, I don't want to talk to you," she said shortly, her eyes becoming a little bit more wet with tears. "But I didn't do anything to you!" Austin shouted, causing a few people to stare. "Austin, it's what I'm scared of you doing. And I know you'll do it, so just leave me the fuck alone," Ally croaked, feeling the hot, salty tears slide down her cheek as she sat next to Trish.<p>

"Are you okay, Ally?" Trish asked. Ally couldn't tell whether or not she heard them. She avoided her gaze. "I'm fine, Trish," she lied for the billionth time. "No, you're not. Stop using that on me. It won't work," Trish snapped, shocking Ally. Out of everyone she knew, out of everyone she said "I'm fine" to, which was a lie almost every time she said it, the most common lie that nobody recognized wasn't true, Trish was one of the few people who would say "No you're not" after being told that Ally was "fine". This girl was a true friend.

"Ally, please tell me what's wrong," Trish begged. Ally didn't have a choice. "Fine... last night I had a dream that Austin thought I committed suicide and he was disappointed when I said I only attempted it," she wasn't much, but Trish looked heartbroken. "Ally... I'm so sorry, that sounds horrible. But he didn't really do it, why are you acting mad?"

It seemed like it was the obvious thing in the world but Ally couldn't explain it. "It's just... every friend I had has ended up like the Austin in my dream, and I don't want to trust him and then just have him break my heart like that..." she tried. Trish looked like she understood all the same. "Ally, I have a question," she said. "Go ahead," Ally permitted.

"You stopped trusting people years ago."

* * *

><p>Spring Break eventually came around, but Ally still wasn't talking to Austin. She returned home and didn't bring him up once.<p>

Until he called her.

"Hello?" she said. "Is this Ally?" the voice asked. "Yeah, who's this? It sounds like Austin," she said, letting out a little chuckle. "That's because it is Austin. Remember? You gave me your cell phone number along with your address. I was just wondering if I could still visit you," he explained, sounding a little bashful. "Oh... I don't know, Austin. I don't really want to be around you right now," she told him, trying not to sound rude. "What did I do, Ally? Please tell me what's wrong. I don't want to lose you, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I really am," he pleaded, sounding like he was crying. "Austin... I just don't want to talk about it, especially to you. Sure, you can visit, but I might keep my distance from you. I just stopped trusting you, I'll tell you why when I'm ready. Just don't expect me to want to be alone with you or tell you any secrets of mine," she said, also crying. "And I won't push it out of you, I know that there's a reason you haven't been talking to me. I'll try to be there by tomorrow," he said before hung up.

_Oh dear Lord_, Ally thought.

The next day, Ally was feeling grateful for each passing moment that Austin wasn't there. She didn't know why she allowed him to visit her, but it was too late, he's probably just rounding the corner... pulling up to their drive way... parking... getting out... walking up to their door...

Ally's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. _Damn, I'm accurate_, she thought to herself. She walked up and looked through the peephole in the door. There he was: His blond hair, his flawless face, his beautiful brown eyes...

Ally opened the door. "Hey, Ally," he said. She dared not look up at him. "Hey, Austin," she greeted back, her eyes already welling up with tears. She blinked them back as her mom came into the room. "Ally? Is this Austin, that man who you said was going to be spending Spring Break with us?" she asked. Ally nodded. "He's cute," her mom said. Ally blushed at this, and so did Austin. "Thanks, Mrs. Dawson," he said politely. She gave him a warm, friendly smile before returning to her and Ally's dad's room.

"You still live with your parents? I thought that you had your own house," Austin explained. "I'm moving out after I graduate from college," Ally said, still not looking up at Austin. "It'll give me more time to actually find a purpose in my life, and then I'm going to find a place of my own and move out." She somehow knew that Austin was smiling at her. "Yeah, that's the way I'm doing it, too. It's way easier," he told her.

_Glad we agree on something, _Ally thought.


	7. Evan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**And yes, I am aware that I am adding this chapter only a day after I updated, but I was so excited for you guys to read it that I wrote it in only about an hour. :) **

* * *

><p>Ally opened her eyes as she woke up, taking in her first breath of the day and rolling to her side. She realized that she had a little pain in her back. The bed that had been there since she was a child wasn't comfortable at all. None of the room has changed since she left. She still had her desk that she remembers was always covered in trash and toys she was finished playing with but didn't put away when she was a kid, but nothing was on it, and it looked new, though it was over 10 years old and has had one of its legs broke off, which was super-glued back on. Her dresser was the same as her desk, and as she grew into a young teenager it was covered with her makeup she hadn't bothered to put back in her bag or song lyrics that she would throw away... On the dresser. Now, like the desk, it was empty.<p>

Not much was in her room, just her bed, desk, closet, mirror, end table, and dresser, like any other room. Her closet, which she had filled last night with clothes after she unpacked, had also been empty. When she was a kid, it had been filled with dresses and games and a toy box, all of which she either gave or threw away as she entered her tween years. After that, it had been filled with books, outfits, and yes... a little box that she always went for to cut herself. She didn't have that box anymore, because she had given up cutting for a few months, but then began to do it again after her grandmother died, and she just hid another little box of razor blades in her sock drawer. She took that box with her to college, and it was in her sock drawer yet again today, even if she hadn't been doing it lately because of Austin...

She picked up her phone on her end table and looked at the time. It wasn't that late, 10 in the morning. She rose up from her bed, unable to stand the hard bed she was sure wasn't meant for a 19-year-old like herself. Walking to her mirror, she grabbed her brush and started to comb through her tangled hair and got ready to take a shower. Just as she was pulling a purple plaid shirt that she's owned for 2 years, her 7-year-old brother walked into her room. "Hey, Evan," she said, not turning her head as she pulled out her shorts that were pre-ripped at the bottom. She was going to wait until Evan left to pull out he bra and underwear. "Who's the man who came here last night?" Evan asked. His voice sounded a little deeper than when Ally left about a year ago, but he still sounded like a little kid.

"Oh, that's just a friend of mine. He asked if he could spend Spring Break with us, I don't know why though. I think something's just wrong at home," she guessed, shrugging her shoulders as she turned around to look at her little brother. She didn't get a good look at him last night, so she was astonished at how tall he's gotten.

"I like him. He seems nice," Evan said with a wide, adorable smile. Ally noticed he had a tooth missing. "Evan, did you lose another one of your baby teeth?" Ally asked, also smiling and letting it sink in how much her little baby brother that she loved so much was growing up. "Yeah, I lost it a few days ago," Evan explained. "How much did the Tooth Fairy give you?" Ally asked, internally laughing at what she just said. It's been over a year since she asked that question. The little boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. "I'm rich," he bragged, which made Ally chuckle and ruffle his hair. "Well, I'm about to get a shower, and I prefer you not to be in my room while I'm gone. Why don't you go play with Austin?" she suggested, and Evan smiled again before running off. Ally pulled out her bra and underwear, making sure to hide them from Evan's sight as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After her shower, Ally went back to her room, brushing her wet hair. She heard Austin and Evan's voice laughing in Eva's bedroom, which was right next to her bedroom, and went to see what they were doing. "Austin?" she said, opening the door, only to find Austin and her little brother playing with one of Evan's favorite race cars that Ally got him for his 5th birthday. She didn't know why, but the sight warmed her heart.<p>

"Oh, hey, Ally," Austin greeted, his cheeks going pink because Ally just walked in and found him playing with a little kid's toy. She laughed when she noticed this. "You two look so adorable together!" she teased, walking over to where Austin was and couching down on the floor next to them. "Hey, Evan, want to go to the lake that we always took a walk by before I left for college?" she offered. Evan nodded enthusiastically, standing up. "Can Austin come too? he asked. Ally looked at Evan for a moment before she looked at Austin, flushing pink. "Do you want to come with us, Austin?"she asked, though the answer was actually obvious. "Sure," he replied.

Austin got up from the ground and took one of Evan's hands. Ally took the other as they walked out of Evan's room and to the door leading outside. "Mom! Austin, Evan, and I are going to go for a walk," Ally called. "Okay, stay safe and make she Evan doesn't get into trouble!" her mother's voice called back. "Okay," Ally yelled loud enough for her mom to hear as she and the other two walled outside with her. "Where is this lake, anyway?" Austin walked as Evan and Ally basically guided him. "It's about a block away, and it's easy to see once you get there. Before I left for college, Evan and I would go to that lake every day and play in a park together. I'd always joke for him to push me on a swing, and he'd actually try to, but I was too heavy for him" she remembered, laughing at the last memory. "We went there so much, whenever Evan or I got into trouble we wouldn't be allowed to go there for a week."

Austin laughed. "Really? I wish I has a younger sibling. Or at least a younger sibling who was more than a year younger than me. I have my older brother, Mark, and my younger sister, Jennifer. She's the one who's a year younger, obviously. We don't really get along as much as you and Evan do," Austin explained.

Silence fell for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. There just wasn't much to be said. "Is this the lake up here?" Austin asked after a few minutes. "Yeah," Ally replied, picking up Evan and ripping him from Austin's grasp. "Ally!" Evan squealed as she carefully flung him upside down. He might have been a seven-year-old, but his body was really little, and he was skinny. A laugh escaped all three of them as Ally turned him right side up again. "I bet you weren't expecting that," she joked, putting him back on the ground, where he took Austin's hand again along with Ally's.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Evan asked, out of the blue. "Sure, Evan. What is it?" Ally permitted.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"


	8. The Park

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p>Austin and Ally stood still, wide-eyed at what Evan just said. Ally could feel her cheeks burn and she was sure she resembled a tomato. She looked at Austin, who looked the same. "Evan? Say that again, please?" Ally asked, though she clearly heard him the first time.<p>

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend? Do you two kiss?" he asked as he smiled innocently, not knowing that he just asked a very embarrassing question. "Evan, why do you think that, sweetie?" Ally asked him. He smiled again. "Because you act like it. Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" he repeated. For some reason, Ally didn't want to say "no" but there was no way in hell she would say "yes".

"Um, no, Evan, Ally and I are just friends. Well, I think we're friends..." Austin added quickly. Evan looked a little disappointed, but then asked, "Do you like each other?" Ally couldn't stand him asking such embarrassing (and kind of private) questions, so she just changed the subject. "Um, Evan, do you want to go to the lake or not?" Ally asked, which make Evan's cute little baby face light up as if he had forgotten what just happened. "Yeah!" he shouted, running toward the park. The two college students followed after him, Ally's hair flipping as she gained speed... she could have sworn she felt Austin's stare...

When she caught up with Evan he was waiting near the lake. "Evan... please... never... do that... again..." she panted, gulping for breath. Austin was still running toward them, and as soon as he stopped, he looked the same as Ally. "I'm sorry, Ally," Evan said cutely, looking up at her with his big, green eyes. "Evan, I'm going to let this one slide, but if you do anything like that again today, I'll tell Mommy," she threatened, though it was hard to see her little brother's eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry," he repeated, hugging Ally's leg because he's so much shorter than her. Ally bent down to her brother's level and gave him a real hug. "It's fine, sweetie, just please don't run off like that again. It's too dangerous for a 7-year-old," she comforted, letting go of Evan. "Hey, little buddy, why don't you go play on the swings, we'll meet you there in a second. Ally and I need to talk about something," Austin said, surprising Ally. She looked at him in shock as Evan said, "Okay!" and ran off to the swings. It was obvious that he had learned to push himself on them.

"What do you want to talk about, Austin?" Ally asked, confused. Austin was still looking at Evan. "You know, you'll probably make a great mother," Austin complimented, making Ally blush. "Thanks. Is that all?" she asked, trying to sound polite. "No, actually, I wanted to know if you'd tell me why you've been mad at me lately," Austin explained. Ally was shocked; she sort of forgot she was mad at him. She had an internal fight with herself. She wanted to tell him, but she wasn't sure she was ready... but what would happen if she did tell him? Nothing, it's not like he's laugh at ask, "Oh, that's all?"... but what if he did?... No, this is so stupid, she was going to tell him.

"Well... I had this dream about you, and you told me you thought I committed suicide. I told you that it wasn't successful, and that I was hospitalized for the rest of the year. And I didn't want to cause any drama, so I dropped out of college... and then you said that you were disappointed that I didn't die. I woke up tasting my own tears..." Ally explained, tearing up at having to repeat it a second time. Austin had an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Ally... I'm so sorry. I can see how you can be mad at me for that. You know I'd never do that to you," he said before he mumbled something, and looked embarrassed afterward. "What did you say?" Ally asked, confused. "Oh... nothing... do you want to go over to Evan now?" he asked, his cheeks still pink. As curious as she was, Ally smiled and walked Austin over to Evan, who was swinging happily on the swing.

* * *

><p>Austin, Evan, and Ally were walking around the lake just as Ally and Evan did about a year ago, the child hand-in-hand with both of them. Austin and Ally did do that old "lift up the little kid together" thing a couple of times unexpectedly, which Evan squealed at in surprise, which made all three laugh. It was just like old times, just with Austin added to the memory...<p>

Ally realized that Austin would make a great father, just as she would make a great mother... For a fraction of a second, Ally really thought that Evan was their child... but she pushed the thought out of her head and internally laughed at herself.

"Hey, Evan, where's the bridge that we used to go fishing at?" Ally asked. "It got old, so they tore it down. I don't know why they won't just build a new one," said Evan. "That actually sucks. I remember taking you to this park when you were just a toddler. We used to sit at the end of that bridge. In fact, we've been coming to this park since you first learned to walk. You were such an easy baby," Ally said, tearing up at the memory. She missed when Evan was a baby, when his plump face would look up at her with those big eyes whenever she was feeding him. "Mom stopped coming with us when I turned 15. You were almost 3, I think," she added.

"Was I cute?" Evan asked, looking up at her with wonder in his eyes. "Of course you were cute! You're still adorable, actually," she said, bending down and pinching his cheeks jokingly. He squirmed out of her grasp, giggling. "Don't call me adorable! Adorable is something you'd call babies!" he yelled, still giggling preciously.

"Evan, that's not true. Ally's very adorable," Austin said, who had his hand over his mouth when Ally looked at him in shock, clearly wishing he hadn't said that. Ally could feel her cheeks warm up, trying to stop. She failed, so she looked down so he wouldn't see her. Silence crept over them for a few minutes before Evan told them he needed to use the bathroom.

Austin and Ally guided her brother toward the bathroom and sent him inside, waiting by the door. Once again, awkward silence took over them.

"You know I meant that - calling you adorable, I mean - I meant that as a friend," Austin explained. Ally didn't reply to this; she just stared over at the lake. "Ally, um, you have a leaf in your hair. Here, let me get it," he added as Ally reached up to find it. He pulled it out and threw it on the ground but didn't back away. Instead, his eyes turned to look at Ally, who was staring lovingly at him. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at his touch.

Their eyes were locked. Ally felt herself leaning in and saw Austin doing the same. _No, this can't be happening, this is unreal_, she thought to herself. She was full aware ofwhat was about to happen, but she didn't dare stop. Her eyes were closing, she didn't know how far away Austin's lips were from hers, but it felt like miles.

Just as Ally could feel his breath on her, she heard Evan running toward them, and they both jumped back. Ally wasn't sure whether this sensation was happening to Austin, but just as they were closing space between their lips, the whole world was almost soundless.

The two turned around, and there Evan stood, smiling at them, not knowing that he just ruined what was probably going to be a perfect moment between Austin and Ally...


	9. Finally

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p>Ally felt the urge to smack Evan, but she didn't dare hurt her baby brother. It was just a kiss that would have happened... Just a kiss...<p>

"Can we go play in the park some more?" Evan asked, still smiling. Ally was about to say yes, but her stomach lurched and she knew she was hungry. "Evan, how about we go home and eat first? I'm kind of hungry," Ally suggested kindly. Evan looked a little disappointed, but being a very well-behaved little kid who would barely put up a fight, just asked, "Can we at least put together a picnic basket and come back?"

Ally thought for a moment, but her stomach lurched again, which changed her mind instantly. "I'm sorry, Evan, but I'm actually really hungry, and I'd rather go home and eat then go home, tease my appetite by putting a bunch of food in front of me, and then walk all the way back here to eat. We can have a picnic tomorrow, I promise," she added when she saw the disappointment in his eyes. He nodded his head as Austin and Ally took both his hands again and walked home.

The walk back was actually kind of silent, but she knew that her and Austin were going to talk as soon as Evan was out of earshot. After about half a block, it occurred to Ally what she said... _"I'm actually really hungry." _She used to feel hungry a lot but didn't care... Maybe she was recovering? She didn't want to vomit... Perhaps it was because she was surrounded by her family and Austin that she felt suddenly happy. She immediately decided to let what happens happen, if she wanted to vomit, she would. If she wanted to skip a meal, she would. But right now, she was really hungry.

The rest of the trip back was the same: silent. Ally let go of Evan and allowed Austin to carry him. As she was walking individually, she noticed something weird: her arms were at her sides. She wasn't crossing them. Which was weird; crossing your arms meant that you were insecure, but it was an instinctive thing. She didn't feel like crossing them, they were more comfortable at her sides. As weird as it was, Ally had to admit maybe she was starting to get a _little _confidence...

* * *

><p>"Ally? Can we talk?" Austin's voice asked when she was half-way through her lunch. Ally looked up at him. He was blushing in embarrassment.<p>

"I'm not sure, Austin. I mean, if we do, it'll feel awkward. If we don't and pretend it never happened, it'll feel awkward," she explained. "Well, it seems like it'll feel awkward either way, won't it?" Austin asked. He _did _have a point there...

"I guess we can talk about it. I think it'll feel less weird if we acknowledged it," she said. Austin sat down next to her on her bed. "Wow, your bed is really uncomfortable," he said as he sat down. Ally chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think it was made for college students," she told him.

A couple minutes of awkward silence went by before Ally spoke up, "What do you think would have happened if we actually did kiss?" Austin looked at her. They were sitting so close their shoulders were touching each other. Austin scooted over about an inch and Ally suddenly felt a little exposed...

"I don't have a clue, Ally," he began, "but I think it would have been the same. We'd still be sitting here talking about it right now." Ally nodded in agreement. "Well, I do have a question though," she said. Austin looked at her again. "What is it?" he asked.

"Why did you keep leaning in? I mean, it wasn't much of a moment to get caught up in. You just picked a leaf out of my hair," she explained. Austin stopped looking at her. "Well, why were you leaning in?" he asked. "I'll tell you after you tell me," she said. She could see his cheeks turning red. "Would you even want to kiss me? Just at random, and not in the heat of a moment?" she asked. Austin nodded faintly. Ally was shocked; her cheeks were probably the same color as his.

There was more awkward silence.

"Irealikeoo," Austin mumbled. "What the hell did you say?" Ally asked. He didn't answer immediately.

"I really like you," he said more clearly, his face looking like a _really_ ripe apple. Once again, Ally felt her cheeks burning up. She thought her face was going to melt off. "Y- you do?" she asked. Austin nodded, not daring to look up at her. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I can't control how I feel about anybody. Just go ahead and say that you only like me as a friend," he snapped. He seemed to get angrier with each word that escaped his lips. Ally felt the sudden urge to cry, but it had nothing to do with the fact that he just yelled at her.

"Austin... it's fine... I guess it's a good time to tell you, but I, um... I kind of feel the same way," she admitted. Austin still wasn't looking at her.

"Are we... you know, um..." Austin said before Ally interrupted him. "Love is a funny game, you know. Do you even think you want to? Like, without just having it be like playing with a toy? Dropping it when you get bored and then moving on to the next?" she asked. She wasn't mad, but her tone didn't say that. "I'd never do that to anyone, Ally," Austin said calmly. She seemed to mimic his tone when she talked next.

"Well, what about our friendship? What if we get into a big fight and then we lose each other as a friend, too?" she asked. This time, Austin really did look at her. "That's just an excuse for people who are friends to not date; I mean, if we feel like we're putting our friendship on the line, then we'd break up to save it, now, wouldn't we?" he hissed.

Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you begging me?" she asked, her voice rising. "No, I'm just saying that the 'What if our friendship doesn't work out?' thing is just an excuse and that we could break up to save our friendship if we feel we need to," he yelled.

Ally quickly realized what was happening. "Austin, I don't want to fight with you," she croaked, her voice going down. Austin seemed to understand. "I know. I'm sorry, Ally, I guess I did sound like I was begging you..." he said, his voice trailing off.

Awkward silence again.

"You know, you did make a point when you said that we'd break up to save our friendship," she explained. "So, do you want to get together? Because if you do, I want that to be the only reason we'd break up: to save our friendship."

Austin didn't talk instantly. "Well, I think it'd be better for both of us if we dated. If we were just walking around knowing that we like each other and never talk about it, that would be dumb. But you have to believe me, Ally, I don't want to break your heart. I promise I'll be cautious," he said.

"So, are we dating now?" Ally asked.

"I guess we are," Austin replied.


	10. Austin's Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**By the way, this is the chapter where Austin admits to Ally why he doesn't want her at his house. Also, I'm using two of the ideas I was given. I'll give credit to those who gave me the ideas at the end of the chapter.**

**And this chapter is going to be shorter than I usually make chapters. **

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was just a blur. Ally was dating Austin. <em>Ally was dating Austin...<em> the warmness of those words replayed in her head again and again. It was as if she was floating on a soft, fluffy cloud, and she didn't want to go back to Earth.

Ally Dawson was lovesick.

Although there couldn't have been a weirder way to start a relationship... with a fight right before it began. Whatever, she didn't care, she was still dating him. It was just unreal, and she loved the feeling...

That night, as Ally was sitting on her bed around midnight after just waking up, a faint knock was on her door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me, Austin. I didn't know if you were awake or not, but I just woke up about two minutes ago and I kind of want to talk to someone," Austin rambled. Ally could feel a smile forming. "Sure, c'mon," she allowed, and a few seconds later, Austin walked in the room. "Hey," he greeted. "Hey. You're wide awake, too, aren't you?" she found herself asking. He nodded. "This is kind of stupid, but I kind of had a nightmare. I was wondering if you could talk to me to get my mind off of things. So... do you wanna talk?" he asked. She didn't know why, but she found this adorable. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Promise not to repeat it to anyone? It's kind of personal," he said, blushing and looking down at the floor. _Damn, he's adorable_, Ally thought.

"Of course I won't tell anyone, I wouldn't do anything that horrible, especially to you," she reassured. He smiled at her before taking a deep breath. "My dad... he's in the army... I had a nightmare that I got that letter, about... you know..." he croaked. She knew, alright: He had a dream that his family got the letter saying that their dad died in the war. Ally's mom said something about getting that letter when she was a little girl. It was her grandfather, Ally's great-grandfather, who died in the war.

Damn, she had a lot of family members who died...

"Austin... I'm so sorry. It sucks having a family member in the army. I know that your family must be worried," she comforted. He smiled again and put his arm around her, squeezing her in a hug. "You know, that's one of the reasons I didn't want you to come to my house. My mom's really upset about it. He's only been in the army about two years, but I think she's depressed. I don't think she'd want another person in the house. She needs a little space," he explained. Ally was shocked. She thought his parents abused him or something. She wasn't expecting something like this. "Oh my goodness, Austin, I'm so sorry. I understand how your mom feels. The same thing happened to my mom when she was a little girl. Her grandfather died in the war. He was only around 57 years old, I think. Had about 20 more years in him," she recalled. It didn't upset her that she didn't get to know her great-grandfather. He would have died before she was born anyway, probably. Besides, she had her great-grandmother until she was 5. Luckily, she didn't understand that she was gone forever, since she was a little kid. Then she grew up, and even though it sunk in, she was already used to life without her.

"That sounds terrible, Ally. I didn't know either of my great-grandparents. My great-grandfather died 2 years before I was born, and my great-grandmother died a few moths after from a broken heart," Austin said, squeezing her a little tighter before putting his arm down. This time, it was her turn to smile at him. You know, that beautiful, pure-white smile that made her eyes sparkle.

"Wait, Austin, you said that was one of the reasons. What's the other reason?" she asked. His cheeks went scarlet; she could tell that it was embarrassing. She gave a cute chuckle.

"My brother. He's 21, also in college. He goes to a different college in New Jersey. He's also on Spring Break. He's... how do I say it?... he's a charmer... that's a little weird... but anyway, he's more attractive than me... God dammit, that sounded so fucking weird... but I knew that you'd be more attracted to him than me. He's a big ladies' man. He's not a jerk or anything, he's actually really nice, but I knew you'd just fall in love with him. I kind of didn't want that," he explained, his face scarlet as it could get. She couldn't hold it in; she had to laugh at how cute he was. "Austin, I wouldn't do that to you! You know that. Besides, Spring Break is only a week. I wouldn't fall in love with someone after only a week. I might be attracted to someone, but it's not like I'd really fall in love with them," she said.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to fall for someone else. I already fell for you. Who else do I need?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there's Chapter 10 for you :D and credit goes to the two people who gave me the ideas, Love life Love life (the one about his brother) and greenpowergrl (the one about his dad). Both ideas were so amazing, I just had to use both :) so yeah c: bye!<strong>


	11. Recovery

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p>Ally stared up at her boyfriend. His expression told her that he felt loved. Both smiled, and before they could stop themselves, they were closing the space between their lips. Ally closed her eyes, but then she heard a knock on the door: Evan was probably awake.<p>

They pulled back. "Um... come in," she told the person on the other side of the door. Slowly, the door opened and Evan's adorable little baby face popped in, his whole body following. "I had a bad dream," he pouted sadly and surprisingly cutely. Ally motioned him to sit down on the spot next to her that Austin wasn't occupying. He obeyed.

"What was your dream about, sweetie?" she asked, embracing her little brother. He lay his head on her shoulder. Ally could hear his quiet sobs. She herself felt like she was going to cry.

"I don't know what year it was, but it sure wasn't 2014. There were people who had funny-looking clothes. They were dull - that word's in my vocabulary list at school - and they talked weird. Some bad men came to us and took us away," he sobbed. "I don't remember anything else until we got somewhere with a big gate."

Evan kept crying into Ally's chest. How random... did he really just tell her he dreamt he was in the Holocaust? "Aw, Evan, that sounds scary! Were you afraid?" she asked. She felt him nod. "You were scared? What happened to my brave little brother? What did you do to him? Did you eat him?" she asked, trying to cheer him up. He chuckled a little, but new tears were coming out of his big eyes.

"Well, it was only a dream, sweetheart. Try to go back to sleep, and I'll check on you in a while. Pretend that the gate was an entrance to a fun theme park, and that you were about to go on the funnest ride in the world," she said, making both boys laugh.

"It'll be okay, little buddy. I had a bad dream, too, but I'm all better now," Austin said, smiling at Ally. She smiled back, and turned back to Evan. "Go back to sleep, honey. I'll check on you in an hour," she repeated. Evan walked out of the room, forgetting to close the door behind him. It didn't matter, he already ruined another moment between them...

* * *

><p>Ally's dreams died again the next morning. She didn't want to get up, so she rolled back on her side and closed her eyes again. A few minutes passed, and she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she muttered, not wanting to get up to answer it. "Austin. I was going to bring you your breakfast that your mom made for you. She says you always stay in bed for about half an hour after you wake up if you can," he explained. She sat up, her eyes and back almost giving out. She wasn't used to getting out of bed this early; usually she got out after she woke up and wasn't tired anymore. "Hold on," she called, getting up to brush her untamed hair, which was up in knots all over the place. She somehow managed to keep it still after about a minute.<p>

"Hey Austin," she greeted after she opened the door. "Hey, Ally. Your mom made scrambled eggs and toast," he said, showing her the plate with her breakfast on it. "Thanks," she said, taking the plate. Their fingers brushed.

Ally sat back on her bed, hearing it creak. She sighed. She hated that bed so much. She could barely sleep on it last night.

"You're welcome. Can I sit with you?" he asked. She scooted over, allowing him a space big enough for him to sit. "Why?" she asked curiously. He shrugged. "I can sit next to my beautiful little girlfriend, can't I?"

She felt her cheeks redden and shoved him jokingly. "You're flirting," she pointed out. "Well spotted. What's wrong with it?" he asked, winking. "We've only been together since yesterday. You know that, right?" she reminded him. "So I can't call you beautiful or say that you're my girlfriend? Is there a countdoen or something until when we get to act like a couple?" he asked. Ally laughed. "No," she answered, defeated.

"Good. By the way, Evan asked if we could go to the park again after you get done eating," he explained. "Of course," Ally replied, "but not right after I'm done eating. I think we should go around 10:00. The sun will be cometely up and there will be more to enjoy, y'know?" Ally suggested. Austin nodded. "Yeah, I'll go and tell him," he agreed, getting up and leaving the room.

Ally got up and put on the first things she found: A white shirt with yellow flowers all over it that tied in the front and showed a bit of her tiny belly, and similar shorts she wore yesterday: ripped and rather... short...

She stared at herself in the mirror. It's been a while since she wore a belly shirt. She was always afraid people would find her fat, but now that she had a good lok at herself, she actually thought she looked beautiful.

A different idea formed in her head after seeing the yellow flowers: she wanted to go to a beach nearby instead of the lake.

She walked out of her room and looked for Austin. Her mom bumped into her. She was surprised when she saw her. "A belly shirt, huh? I thought you were insecure about your weight. You look beautiful, though. Oh, hold on, isn't it a little inappropriate to be wearing a belly shirt around Evan?" her mom rambled. "Austin told me you three were planning to go to the park," she explained when she saw Ally's confused face.

"Well, anyway, I took Evan to a pool party a few years back, and I remember seeing a couple girls wearing bikinis, and they looked like first graders. Besides, everyone has a belly button. What's so inappropriate about that?" Ally asked. Her mom shrugged. "Touché," she said.

"Oh, by the way, I was wondering if we can go to that beach that's near our house instead of the lake. Can we?" Ally asked as though she actually needed permission. "Of course you can go to the beach," her mom permitted, chuckling. Ally thanked her and continued looking for Austin.

"Ally? You're wearing a belly shirt?" he asked when she finally found him. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking, and I'm surprised, too, but I was wondering if the three of us could go to a beach nearby instead of the lake? It's only a bit further from there. By the way, didn't Evan say something about a picnic? We could have it there," she suggested. Austin nodded in agreement. "Okay. Oh, and Ally?" he called as she walked away. "Yeah?" she asked.

"You're so beautiful."


	12. The Beach

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p>Ally rolled her eyes playfully and blushed as Austin walked away. She returned to her room and found a bikini that she hasn't worn for a few years that still fit her. It was one of those bikinis where the top and bottom were different colors. The top was pink and strapless, and the bottom was blue. She put it on and winced; she hasn't seen herself in a bikini since she was 15, and she wasn't used to the feeling of pretty much all of her exposed except her lady parts. Her rib cages weren't peaking out like they used to. She gained a lot of weight. Still, she knew she was beautiful nonetheless. She loved her body now; it was healthy and what society would call "perfect". Smiling at herself, she pulled the outfit she was just wearing back on and went outside, only to find Evan and Austin in tank-tops and swim trunks. "I brought them here just in case we'd go swimming," Austin explained when he saw her confused look.<p>

"Me and Austin packed the picnic basket," Evan said with his cute smile. Ally smiled back. "So, are we going? Do you want to take the car or walk there?" she asked. "I want to take the car," said Evan.

The three walked out to Ally's car, Ally getting in the front, Austin in the passenger seat, and Evan in the back. She started the car and they were moving out of the driveway.

"Can you put the music on?" Evan asked after a few minutes of silence. "I don't see the point in it, we're only going to be driving for a few minutes," Ally replied. She looked in the mirror and saw Evan's disappointed face. "Please?" he begged. Ally sighed: he was too cute for her. She turned on the radio and saw her litle brother's face light up.

Ally was right: they _did _get to the beach in only a few minutes. The song hadn't even finished when they got to the beach. "Alright, c'mon," Ally said, parking the car and turning the music off. She get out of the car, followed by the boys. Austin appeared next to her in about 5 seconds flat. She chuckled.

"Ally, how big is the ocean?" Evan asked. Ally shrugged. "Miles and miles," she replied. Evan's big eyes widened. "Wow," he mouthed. Ally laughed at this. Little kids were so easy to entertain.

* * *

><p>"Ally!" Evan called from two feet away. The three of them were, to Evan, knee-deep in the water. Austin was watching him and staying close to him to make sure he didn't fall in. "What is it, Evan?" Ally asked, turning around to her brother. He made a tiny splash that hit her on her knees. She was only half-way to them in the water. "Evan, that wasn't very nice,"Ally joked, chuckling. She also splashed him, making sure she only got hit stomach. He laughed.<p>

"Hey, I'm kind of hungry. Can we go and eat now?" Austin asked, gently lifting up Evan to make sure a wave that was coming didn't hit him in the face. The 7-year-old giggled, thinking that Austin was lifting him up to make him laugh. "I'm kind of hungry, too. Evan, what about you? Are you hungry, sweetheart?" she asked her brother. He nodded. Austin guided him to the shore, being careful not to let the tide drag him away.

"Okay, we'll go eat, but I think we should take a walk around the beach after we're done. I think we need a break from the water for a while. We need to get our land legs," he added jokingly when she saw the disappointed look on Evan's face. "I don't want to get my land legs. I like jelly legs," he pouted. Ally tried to keep a straight face and kissed him on the head. "You're so cute," she joked.

* * *

><p>"I have to use the bathroom," Evan announced halfway through their meal. "There's a bathroom over there. C'mon, you two," Ally instructed. "Why do I have to go?" Austin asked before Ally realized what she said. "I don't know. Just c'mon," she repeated, shrugging.<p>

The three walked to the bathroom, Ally hearing a lot of men whistling at her. She strangely forgot she was wearing a bikini. _Pigs_, she though to herself. She looked at Austin, who was giving them all a dirty look. She giggled at how protective he was over her and continued to ignore the whistling.

Evan walked into the bathroom, once again leaving Austin and Ally alone together. Not much needed to be said until Austin found something.

"What are those on your arm?" he asked sounding worried. Ally looked down at her wrist where her old scars were there, clearly visible. She'd forgotten about those. Her cheeks turned red, but it was out of embarrassment that she was blushing. She didn't smile. "Do you cut yourself?" Austin asked quietly so only she would hear him. She didn't see a reason to lie to him. "I used to, but I was having a hard life. It's kind of expected, you know? I don't do it anymore. I promise, Austin," she added when she saw the doubt in his eyes. "Well, you shouldn't have done that. When was the last time you did it?" he asked. "The night I had that dream I told you about," she whispered. She heard him sigh. The next thing she knew, his arms wrapped around her waist. She hugged back, blushing at the feeling of his warm hands on her bare back. It sent a tingly feeling down her spine.

"Can I see your arm?" he asked when they separated. Ally looked around. No one was looking. She held up her arm for them, scars to be found every two centimeters. She was confused until he kissed her scars. She turned scarlet again and smiled. "That was so cliche," she said, chuckling. He shrugged. "Well, maybe I'm a cliche man," he said. She laughed lightly again, noticing his stare. She could see in his eyes that he felt sorry for her. Instantly, she knew what was about to happen, and prayed to God that Evan didn't interrupt them again.

He moved in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her gently to him. The tingly feeling came back, but it had nothing to do with his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, their chests touching each other.

Austin closed his eyes before she did. She felt her stomach lurch when their lips finally met without interruption from Evan. She didn't care if anyone saw them kissing, and she was sure she did. A couple people said, "Aww!" and she was sure that they saw her and her boyfriends' lips on each other's. What hopeless romantics...

They detached their lips after a few seconds, and Ally couldn't help but smile. She giggled lightly, noticing what just happened. It wasn't her first kiss, but she never felt like this after kissing someone.

She was, without a doubt, in love.


	13. Austin and Ally's Fight

**Hey, guys! I'm SO sorry I didn't update in a week. I was grounded and wasn't allowed with my phone or laptop.**

**And this chapter will be VERY short because I'm kind of going through a little bit of writer's block :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally or The Fault in our Stars.**

* * *

><p>Ally could feel her heart beat in her chest. She just kissed Austin Moon... the one man who she has been secretly hoping she could kiss for months. As the kiss replayed in her head again and again, she could feel her cheeks heating up. A smile formed on her face and her boyfriend smiled back, him also blushing.<p>

"You know, you're really beautiful when you blush. It's cute," Austin said, almost as if what just happened hadn't. Of course, saying this was no help to Ally, whose cheeks went even more red to the point she could have probably been easily mistaken for a big tomato.

Evan came out of the bathroom a few seconds later and the three walked back to their beach towel, Ally noticing a man winking at her and giving him a nasty look. _What douchebags_, she thought.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Ally was sitting on her bed reading a book when Austin walked in. "Hey, Ally," he greeted, smiling. "Hey," she said, not looking up from her book. "What are you reading?" he asked, carelessly turning up the cover to see the title. "It's The Fault in our Stars. Now stop," she scolded, annoyed. "The Fault in Our Stars? Isn't that the one about the girl with cancer who fell in love with What's-His-Face?" Austin asked, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows. "Austin, it's a really beautiful love story, and it's adorable! I've read it at least a million times," Ally stated. Austin sat next to her on the bed. "Well, you know how it ends anyway, so wanna talk?" Austin suggested. Ally put the book down. "About what?" she asked.<p>

"I don't know. I think you should tell me why you would be driven to the point of cutting yourself," he said smoothly. Ally dropped her book in shock and looked at him; he had a look of pure innocence on his face. Ally instantly fell like crying and she didn't know why. "Do I have to talk about it?" she croaked. "I'd like you to. You don't have to, though, but you know I'll help you," he answered.

"But it was a long time ago. I don't see the point in talking about it now. I already told you, I was going through tough times. I'm not anymore, so I don't do it anymore. Case closed," she snapped. Austin sighed. "I know, Ally, but it's just that I'm worried you'll start it again. You don't deserve it, and I don't have the slightest idea why you thought you did," he said.

"Austin, you don't have to be worried about me. I won't do it again," she lied. She had no idea if she'd ever start again. "Ally, you don't know that! I'm worried about you. What if you did start again? What if you became suicidal again? What if you killed yourself? Who would I have? I'd have no one to say 'I love you' to when I'm in a serious relationship with them because I'd never want to date again. I want that time to come for us, Ally. Either that, or I want to be your best friend again. I don't care what timeline goes, but I _need _you, Ally," he shouted.

Ally felt a shock of guilt in her chest. "Austin, can you please stop yelling at me? I already told you, it's done and over with," she croaked. Austin seemed to calm down. "I'm sorry, Ally, but I just can't stand to lose you. I'm way too worried about you," he admitted, putting his arm around her and giving her a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Are you hungry? Your mom wants to know if you want hot dogs for dinner," he said, changing the subject. "Yeah, I guess I'm a little hungry," she considered. "Do you want me to bring it to you?" Austin offered. "No, but thanks. I can get it myself," she replied. He smiled at her and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The rest of Spring Break was uneventful but still went by pretty fast. She was back in the school in a very short time. Trish went crazy when Ally told her she started dating Austin and everyone looked at her.<p>

Cassidy didn't want to leave Ally alone when she found out about her and Austin dating. At lunch, whenever Ally was in earshot, she'd say something like, "I feel bad for Austin. He must be blind to be dating something like that. Is it even a female?" or, "Austin could do way better than Ally. He's just pitying her. Though she doesn't deserve sympathy. What an attention whore."

Ally found herself not caring about Cassidy, but she did still wonder if what she aid was true. Shaking it off because it obviously wasnt, she returned back to her dorm at the end of the day.


	14. What Ally Overheard

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally, Mayday Parade, or any of their songs.**

* * *

><p>Ally held her fingers up to the keyboard. Her fingers danced lightly across the instrument as she played the melody from one of her favorite songs, Ghosts by Mayday Parade. She was trying to learn how to play it by just listening to it to see if she was one of those musicians who could without sheet music. So far, she learned the chorus and the part where Derek sang, "Metaphorically, this ghost is you." She was trying to see if she could learn the bridge.<p>

When she managed to play half of it right, her phone rang. Blocked number again...

"Hello?" Ally said. She got yet another call from Cassidy, but she simply found what she was saying about her over the phone to be funny. This time she would try to piss her off. "Ally Dawson?" Cassidy asked, giggling. "You've already called me twice. Shouldn't you know what my voice sounds like?" she asked in return. "I have an question," Cassidy said, changing the subject. "I'm listening," Ally told her.

"Can you stop being a prostitute? I mean, no one wants to see that shit. Slut," Cassidy hissed. Ally laughed. "Clearly you do, because how would you know if I was a prostitute? Slut," she mimicked, hanging up.

She inwardly laughed at what she just did. It felt good, actually, to stand up for herself like that. She couldn't wait until Cassidy started to talk about it.

* * *

><p>Cassidy didn't talk to or about Ally all week, which she took as a good sign that she finally stopped, or was at least beginning to come to her senses. Either that or she was planning to do something that would humiliate Ally.<p>

Yeah, sounds like Cassidy.

Ally's life was pretty good right now. She was sure that she was fully recovered and hoped that she wouldn't go back to anything like that ever again. She actually loved the feeling of eating an entire meal. She was getting used to it. Everything was thanks to Austin. He sat next to her at lunch every day, putting her in the middle of Trish and him. No drama has happened so far, and Ally loved it. She was working hard to keep her weight the way it was, and she even managed to get a "thigh gap", which she wanted since she was 16. She knew she was healthy, and she didn't dare skip a meal or vomit. She wasn't cutting anymore, and everything was because of Austin.

Then Cassidy started to be a bitch again. And it wasn't the fact that she was talking about Ally.

This time, Ally overheard her talking shit about Austin and Trish. "I think Austin just wants to take her V-card that no one else wants. What a man whore," she hissed. "And that short Latina girl... Trish, right? She's such a bitch. Screamed at me once over fucking nothing while I was calling a friend. Apparently Trish's friend is so desperate that she's getting with a fat Spanish girl."

Ally wanted to scream at her, "That fat Latina screamed at you because you told me to kill myself! And don't you dare talk shit about my boyfriend and best friend. You're just mad because Austin finds me prettier than you. How are we ruining your life? By having one? Do you want to take ours away from us instead of buying one on eBay? Oh, nevermind, you probably don't even know what the Internet is, let alone eBay. Is that why you're such a dumbass?"

But she didn't. She gave her a dirty look when Cassidy glimpsed over at her, and Cassidy smirked, actually thinking that she was winning the war between them.

Ally scowled in hatred, getting back to her lunch.

"Is there something wrong, Ally? You seem distracted," Austin told her, looking worriedly at her. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm okay," Ally lied, fake smiling.

Austin looked at her, not believing her. "'I'm okay' is the most common told lie. I can tell that you're not by your body language. You can tell me if you want to," he insisted, putting his arm around her and kissing her lightly on the cheek. It was so gentle that it actually tickled her. She giggled.

"Fine. Just give me some time to tell you. Wait until we're not near her," Ally whispered.

* * *

><p>"Ally?" Austin asked a few hours later. "Yeah?" she replied. "Do you want to tell me?" he asked, getting right to the point. "About what?" Ally asked. Austin gave her a look.<p>

"Oh, that. I forgot, sorry," she explained, chuckling. "It's not really a big deal." Austin gave her another look.

"Fine. Um... I heard Cassidy talking bad about you and saying that you only wanted to be with me for, uh... you know..." she explained. Austin clearly knew immediately after she blushed in embarrassment. He laughed. "I don't really care, Ally. She's just mad because you're better than her. We're frigging adults and she's doing this? She must be insecure and jealous," he stated.

"Really? She's insecure? You're funny," Ally said, laughing sarcastically. "It's true. Girls are hard to read, especially by their own kind. It took me years to understand yourspecies," he joked. Ally gave him a little shove. "You're such an asshole," she teased. Austin gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ally smiled and blushed at the gentle feeling. "Oh well. At least this asshole has his own little bitch," he teased back. Ally shoved him playfully again. "That's not funny and you know it," she said. "You called me an asshole," he argued. She shrugged. "Touche," she said.

"Ally, by the way, you should know by now to not let Cassidy get to you," he told her, giving her a little peck on the lips.

"You're way better than her," he repeated, his lips curving up into a smile. Ally smiled back and kissed his nose.


	15. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Btw, I figured that it would have just been nice to end this story. Ally's recovered, she's dating Austin, so yeah... sorry I didn't tell you guys about it :( but I _just_ decided to end it.**

* * *

><p><em>~10 Years Later~<em>

Ally woke up next to her husband, Austin, and sat up. He was still asleep and snoring. She smiled and looked at her alarm clock. There was two minutes left until it would go off. She leaned over to Austin and shook him gently. "Austin," she whispered in his ear. "Wake up, sweetie."

Austin stirred to his side. "No," he argued like a five-year-old. Ally chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, we need to wake the kids up," she said. Austin sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked. Ally looked at the clock. "6:59," she answered. "So I have another minute," he said, laying back down.

Ally hated waking him up. He wasn't a morning person. "Come on, Austin, it's Austin Jr.'s first day of pre-school and the twins' first day of kindergarten," she reminded him. Austin opened one of his eyes and looked at her. The alarm clock went off and Austin sat up again. He smiled at her. "I can't believe they're growing up so fast," Austin said dreamily. Ally saw a tear escape his eye. She hugged him.

"I'll wake up the twins, you take Austin Jr.," she instructed. He nodded and got out of the bed, Ally doing the same.

"Brittany," Ally said, kneeling to her daughter's side and shaking her as lightly as she shook Austin. She opened her eyes and sat up, hugging her mother. "I've been up since two," she said excitedly. "Two? You must be tired," Ally told her. Brittany shook her head. "Nope," she squeaked. "I'm excited, Mommy."

Ally laughed. "Okay, just don't fall asleep in class today," she ordered, picking her daughter up. She went over to Abby, Brittany's identical twin sister, and woke her up. "Mommy, no," Abby whined. Ally giggled and kissed Abby on her soft baby cheek. "Come on," she said. Abby pulled the covers tighter over herself, and Ally had no choice but to pick her up with her free arm. "Mommy," she cried. She wiggled and squirmed, but Ally managed to tame her. "Abby, it's your first day of kindergarten. Aren't you excited? Brittany is," she added. Brittany waved to her sister and smiled. Ally put both girls down and Abby dramatically fell to the floor and pretended to be asleep as if she was sleep-deprived and exhausted. Brittany bent over and shook her violently. Ally pulled her off of her sister's grip and Abby stood up, defeated.

"Brittany, be nice to Abby. Don't shake her so hard," Ally said softly. "Now, you two get ready or go to your father. I have to call someone really quick," she explained, walking out of the room and dialing a number on her phone.

"Hello?" Evan's voice said groggily. "Hey, Evan, it's Ally," Ally said brightly. "Hey, Ally!" Evan greeted. Ally giggled. "So, I heard it's your first day of school," she told him. "Yeah. Senior year. I can't wait. Then next week I'll want it to be over already," he added. Both laughed.

"I miss you, Evan. When can we visit?" she asked, changing the subject. "I guess you can come over this weekend. Would the kids be fine with that?" Evan asked. "Yeah, I'll tell them when we hang up. I can't believe it's been a year since we saw each other in person," she realized. "Yeah, we've been busy," Evan said. "Remember that park we used to go to when I was little?" Evan asked disappointingly. "Yeah, what about it?" Ally asked. Evan sighed.

"They're destroying it to build a Chinese restaurant," Evan told her. Ally felt a wave of heartbreak go through her. "Aw, that's terrible," she found herself saying. "Yeah, it is. Well, I have to go. Mom's making me hang up and get ready for school. Love you," Evan said. "Love you too. I'll see you this weekend," Ally good-byed.

She hung up and sighed. She really missed Evan. She didn't even know how much his face changed in a year.

* * *

><p>"Girls, the bus is coming. Are you ready to leave?" Ally asked her daughters. Both were crying lightly, but they nodded. Ally felt a few tears escape her own eyes and pulled the girls in for a hug, not standing to let them see her cry. "I love you," she croaked. "I love you, too, Mommy," both girls said in unison.<p>

The bus pulled up and Ally let go. Brittany and Abby smiled at their mother and they kissed her on her cheek at the same time, one on the left side and the other on the right side. They did the same to their father and hugged Austin Jr. The girls ran up to the bus and climbed on. Ally found them in one of the windows and waved goodbye to them. She kept waving until she couldn't see them anymore and broke down crying silently.

"Come on, babe, let's get Austin Jr. to pre-school," Austin suggested, hugging his wife. Ally looked up and kissed him. "Okay," she said, her voice cracking.

The ride to Austin Jr.'s pre-school seemed like it took no time at all. Austin Jr. didn't throw a fit like most kids do, but he did cry a little. He kissed his parents on the cheeks and hugged them both. "I wuv you, Mommy and Daddy," Austin Jr. told them. "We love you, too. Have fun and behave," Ally said, new tears forming in her eyes. Austin Jr. went off to a nearby table and waved at his parents. Austin and Ally waved back and left the room.

"You have the day off of work, right?" Austin asked when they got back to the car. Ally nodded, unable to say anything. "Alright," Austin replied.

When they got to the house, the two got out of the car and said their good-byes. "I love you," Austin told her for the millionth time, kissing her.

"I love you, too," Ally said back as usual when they broke apart.

Austin got in his own car and drove off to work, Ally walking back into the house.


End file.
